


Lequel de nous ?

by Enilembo



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: split
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: "Martin n’était pas lui-même, comme si un étranger avait pris son corps pour vivre une toute autre vie. Mais le producteur n'osa faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il connaissait bien Martin, jamais il ne lui aurait caché quelque chose de grave, encore moins quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à son travail."





	1. Chapter 1

L’équipe anciennement du Petit Journal avait toujours été très soudée, attentive pour chacun, attaché à tous. Il n’empêchait qu’une fois les portes du bureau passées tout ce qui relevait de la vie privée ne devait se dévoiler qu’avec le consentement du concerné. Il s’avérait alors que ces collègues journalistes s’avaient plus ou moins de choses sur la vie de chacun, selon le niveau de bavardage autour de la machine à café.

Après un an passé dans l’équipe, à traverser le monde dans tous les sens et risquer les égratignures pour être au plus proche de l’action, Martin Weill était sans conteste celui dont on savait le moins de chose sur sa vie. Certains allaient même jusqu’à se demander s’il reconnaissait son appartement par le peu de temps qu’il y passait. Mais Martin ne s’en formalisait pas, bien au contraire il en plaisantait. Sa joie de vivre, son entrain et sa facilité à aller vers les gens lui comblait son manque de connaissances proches autre qu’autour de son boulot.

Son patron et ami s’était parfois inquiété de ce manque de base familiale ou amicale, de point de repère, de point d’accroche où le jeune homme pouvait se ressourcer. Mais il n’avait jamais montré de signe de manque ou d’envie particulière.

\- Martin c’est le gars qui connait mieux toutes les populations mondiales que ses propres voisins ! S’amusaient ses collègues.

              Yann lui n’entendait par la suite que les bruits de couloirs, ce qui remontaient jusqu’à son bureau ou ce qu’il cherchait à savoir. Tant que ses équipes allaient bien lui c’était sa seule préoccupation. Et en bon patron il avait accordé à tout le monde une bonne semaine de congés, du repos bien mérité après une actualité chargée.

La plupart s’était échappés de la grisaille parisienne jusqu’aux plages paradisiaques ou lieux touristiques incongrus. Le montagnard lui ne s’était accordé qu’un week-end chez sa mère avant de reprendre pied à la capitale où il peaufinait son année à venir. Il profita malgré tout d’une éclaircie pour se dégourdir les jambes, camouflé sous une large casquette, ses écouteurs berçant le rythme de ses pas. Rythme qui se brisa pourtant au moment où il reconnut une silhouette familière au bout de la rue.

\- Martin ! Martin !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas, d’un vague mouvement d’épaule Yann pu apercevoir son visage, déformé d’une sorte de sourire timide mais ce fut tout avant que le jeune homme ne file dans une rue perpendiculaire, les épaules baissées, les bras croisés serrés contre son torse et le pas pressant.

Si Yann n’avait pas reconnu la paire de basket qu’il avait offerte à Martin pour son dernier anniversaire il aurait juré s’être trompé d’interlocuteur. L’animateur ne chercha pas à lui courir après, il se trouva juste surpris de retrouver un comportement qu'il connaissait d'une de ses cousines. La jeune femme était atteinte d'une timidité chronique, toujours renfermée sur elle-même, n'osant allez parler avec les propres membres de sa famille. La posture de Martin au même moment lui était semblable.

              La tête pleine de questions Yann continua sa route, son regard cherchant Martin au bout de la rue. Il en oublia de remarquer la plaque dorée qui ornait une des hautes maisons de la rue où se gravait un nom de grand renommée.

~~~~~

\- Bon c'est bon tout le monde à l'adresse ?

La voix d'Hugo résonna dans le couloir des loges grouillant encore de techniciens, maquilleuses et journalistes. Ce soir se préparait une soirée comme ils aimaient en faire de temps en temps. C'était aussi l'occasion de fêter les premiers mois dans les locaux de TF1 sous le nom de "Quotidien".

Aux côtés du strasbourgeois se tenait Martin, encore un peu comateux, tout juste descendu de l'avion après trois mois en résidence aux Etats-Unis. Il avait néanmoins mis un point d'honneur à être présent, trop heureux de retrouver ses collègues en terrain français.

Son avion avait atterri avec plus de deux heures de retard, son taxi était mal aimable et il se trainait un rhume tenace mais il était de retour. Dans son bureau Yann avait insisté pour qu'il retourne chez lui se coucher, mais ses arguments n'avaient pas été suffisants.

             Quand toute la troupe pénétra dans le bar à peine une heure plus tard, l'atmosphère était déjà saturée et lourde. Chacun pris son temps pour trouver une chaise et un verre sans suer sang et eau ou se trouver embarquer sur la mini piste de danse.

\- Ah c'est pas la même ambiance qu'a New York hein ? Cria Azzedine au plus proche de Martin.

\- Ça manquait de tes vannes Carambar crois-moi !

Les verres passèrent et repassèrent, le serveur ayant bien compris le peu de limites que se mettaient ses nouveaux clients. Martin le premier était trahi par la douceur de sa bière et le plateau de charcuterie qui l'accompagnait. Poussé par la fatigue il se sentait perdre pieds sous les regards amusés de ses collègues.

             La nuit était au plus sombre sur la ville quand les premiers courageux décidèrent de rentrer. Yann en premier sonna le ballet de Uber et autre taxi. La vie nocturne changeait, la population devenait moins fréquentable. Dans le bar les plus jeunes avaient envahi les réseaux sociaux de post vantard, alors qu'un groupe de jeune femme trop blonde pour être naturel rigolait trop fort au milieu de l'établissement.

\- Vingt balles que j'en ramène une ! Allez !

L'annonce cavalière de Martin jeta un silence autour de la table. Hugo se tourna vers Azzedine espérant le voir se fendre d'un sourire après une bonne blague, mais rien ne vint. Martin était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Les jambes écartées au-dessus de la chaise, les manches de son T-shirt remontées comme un débardeur, des lunettes de soleil inutiles sur le haut du crâne il laissait sa langue retracer le bord de sa lèvre inférieur, les yeux accrochés au décolleté d’une de ses proies.

\- Martin tu n’es pas sérieux… Souffla Hugo un peu inquiet.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Elles sont là pour ça non ?

La remarque finie s’achever le tour de table, fronçant les esprits. Depuis un bon moment déjà Martin n’était plus le jeune homme gentil et doux qu’il connaissait. Il n’avait pas bu plus que les autres mais il se montrait un peu agressif, borné, jouant avec la flamme de son briquet à quelques centimètres de son voisin et hurlant sur le DJ dès qu’une chanson ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Je vais lui montrer le rêve américain tiens !

Mais au moment où il sauta de sa chaise son équilibre lui fit défaut et il manqua de rencontrer le sol avec les dents. Au dernier moment Hugo le rattrapa par le bras, mais le reporteur se dégagea vite d’un geste brutal.

\- Ça va j’suis pas un gosse !

Sa réponse suffit pour finir d’agacer le strasbourgeois qui se leva à son tour, dominant Martin d’une bonne tête et de sa carrure sculptée par la boxe.

\- Je crois qu’il est temps que tu rentres chez toi Martin. Prends-toi une douche froide et va te coucher.

Son ainé protesta avec virulence, attirant l’attention du vigile du bar, mais d’un bon coup d’épaule Hugo réussi à le pousser jusqu’au trottoir et ils attendirent dans un silence pesant la voiture qui devait les ramener tous les deux.

\- D’façon vous tous des cons…

Ce fut les derniers mots que Martin prononça avant de ressortir du taxi une fois en bas en de chez lui. Il laissa sur le cuir neuf son collègue ébranlé, touché par les mots et le comportement de ce qui était pour lui un ami de plus de dix ans, un camarade de faculté, un confident.

~~~~~

La rumeur sombre avait traversé les couloirs de Quotidien. Jusqu’au bureau de Yann on s’étonnait du Martin de soirée qui s’était affiché devant eux.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais vu comme ça. Se lamentait Hugo un peu penaud.

Certains étaient tenté d’aller lui parler, mais Martin s’était fait discret, voir même transparent dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Il avait même fait une demande pour repartir quelques temps sur le continent américain. Au fur et à mesure on avait oublié cette soirée et le Martin qui allait avec.

                Depuis les liens s’étaient resserrés, l’amitié était devenue toujours plus forte, dépassant les barrières privée entre le noyau dur de l’équipe. Yann lui-même se dirigeait d’un pas énergique vers la large porte bordeaux qui signait l’entrée dans l’immeuble de Martin.

Le jeune journaliste était rentré trois jours plus tôt d’un tournage assez compliqué. Sur plage rien ne s’était passé comme prévu, ils avaient peu dormi et les communications étaient mauvaises entre la France et leur destination. Le producteur avait accordé à son reporteur quelques jours de repos mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Il lui avait laissé quelques messages auxquels Martin n’avait pas répondu et personne d’autre dans l’open space n’avait réussi à le joindre.

\- Je lui apporte son dossier pour la semaine prochaine, c’est sur ma route.

La décision de Yann était sans appel, et même si en réalité il réalisait un bon détour pour rejoindre le domicile du brun, personne n’aurait osé contester. Il y avait un lien particulier entre les deux hommes, un « truc » indéfectible et inexplicable.

Un truc qui faisait que Yann se trouvait à frapper à la porte de son journaliste à une heure tardive comme s’il se rendait chez un ami lambda. Un ami lambda qui prit de longues minutes avant d’enfin ouvrir la porte, une seconde avant que Yann ne tourne les talons, le pensant absent.

\- Ah enfin j’ai cru que tu ne voulais pas me voir.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla une voix à peine audible.

En temps normal Martin se serait écarté de la porte avec un grand sourire, aurait convié son patron à entrer, à boire un coup ou grignoter quelque chose mais pas cette fois. Yann lui voyait à peine un œil dans l’entrebâillement, et le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- Je peux entrer ? Osa Yann étonné. Je t’ai apporté tes dossiers et je venais prendre des nouvelles…

\- C’est gentil.

Le montagnard n’aurait jamais osé imaginer ça de la part de son journaliste mais il avait l’impression que Martin lui cachait quelque chose. D’un geste plus fort il posa sa main sur le plat de la porte, et la poussa légèrement, Martin n’eut alors d’autre choix que de s’écarter.

\- Laurent a bien reçu ton rapport de voyage. Clama Yann comme pour engager la discussion. Il faudra que l’on retravaille avec l’agence AFP sur place, c’est la deuxième fois que ça se passe mal.

\- C’est vrai.

Cette fois ci Yann n’avait plus de doute, Martin n’était le Martin de d’habitude. Il avait l’étrange sensation de revenir quelques années en arrière, la fois où il avait croisé le jeune homme au détour d’une rue. Depuis le temps l’animateur avait pensé s’être trompé sur le coup, mais aujourd’hui il retrouvait cette même posture basse, mal à l’aise, silencieuse et incertaine.

\- On t’a fait des propositions par message tu les as vu ? Continua le producteur, essayant de paraitre impassible.

\- Non…J’ai dû laisser mon portable dans ma valise, vous savez je n’aime pas trop ça.

Le vouvoiement soudain finit d’assommer Yann dans son analyse. Avec Martin ils ne s’étaient quasiment jamais parlé à la dernière personne, et pire encore le reporteur était un accro du téléphone, greffé à sa main à longueur de journée. Dans son tour son patron n’avait pas manqué de noter l’appartement parfaitement rangé alors qu’il l’avait toujours connu sans-dessus-dessous.

Martin n’était pas lui-même, comme si un étranger avait pris son corps pour vivre une toute autre vie. Mais le producteur n'osa faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il connaissait bien Martin, jamais il ne lui aurait caché quelque chose de grave, encore moins quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à son travail.

\- Tu sais si tu as des problèmes Martin tu peux me le dire... Tenta Yann.

\- Merci, tout va bien.

Un silence lourd suivit la réponse, comme si chacun des deux hommes attendaient quelque chose de l'autre.

\- Je vais te laisser Martin. Je t'attends lundi au bureau d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Souffla Martin.

La discussion s'en tenue là, froide, impersonnelle, inhabituelle. Yann ne put malgré tout pas partir sans un dernier mot.

\- Fait attention à toi, et repose toi surtout. Tu...tu as l'air fatigué.

Ils n'avaient plus échangé un seul mot dès l'instant où Yann avait quitté l'appartement le ventre serré et l'inquiétude lui embaumant le cœur. Tout le week-end il avait hésité à retourner voir son ami mais il s'était convaincu d'attendre son retour.

               Depuis la porte ouverte de son bureau Yann pouvait voir l'ensemble de l'open space. Le début de semaine se voulait calme mais dans un coin l'agitation se faisait entendre. Hugo, son portable, au bout de la main s'amusait à embêter ses collègues avec quelques "story" en tout genre.

\- Tu m'exaspères Hugo. Ricana Martin en repoussant son ami trop collant.

Un Martin souriant, plein de vie, le Martin de d'habitude en somme. Dès son arrivée son patron avait guetté le moindre de ses faits et gestes, et tout était comme avant, comme toujours. De très loin le garçon timide et silencieux qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Bon allez les garçons au boulot ! Cria l'animateur pour calmer tout le monde.

\- Oui mon Yannou ! Au fait j'ai vu tes messages avec ceux Laurent, j'étais mort de fatigue désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu. Mais je bosse sur le prochain reportage c'est promis.

L’inquiétude tomba d’un seul coup dans l’esprit de Yann, un élément rationnel venait répondre à ses questions. Et même si une petite voix au fond de lui le poussait à dire que ce n’était pas suffisant, et surtout peu convaincant, il s’en satisfaisait tant que Martin était de nouveau lui-même.

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

\- Monsieur Barthès ?

La voix rauque qui parvenait depuis l’autre côté de la porte fit lever la tête à l’animateur avant qu’il ne convie son visiteur à entrer. A peine plus grand que lui, une chemise retenant difficilement son ventre proéminant et un appareil photo en bandoulière, Yann pouvait reconnaitre aisément ceux qu’on appelait communément les « paparazzi ». La présence de l’un d’entre eux dans son bureau ce lui annonçait rien de bon.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous n’avez rien voulu me dire au téléphone.

\- Je ne vais pas vous embêter très longtemps rassurez-vous. Présenta le photographe. Vous n’êtes pas mon genre de gagne-pain. Mais hier soir je shootais lors d’une soirée privée dans Paris et je pense que ceci pourrait vous intéresser.

D’un geste théâtrale l’homme sorti une dizaine de cliché fraichement imprimé sur du papier glacé et laissa le temps au producteur de les analyser.

De l’autre côté de la table Yann fit tout pour contenir ses émotions, et même si les traits de son visage restèrent impassibles, à l’intérieur il avait littéralement explosé. Sur l’ensemble des photos on pouvait voir aisément Martin dans différentes postures plus ou moins avantageuses. Mais toutes laissaient paraitre un corps alcoolisé, violent, et injurieux envers une jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que votre gamin avait pris mais de toute évidence il n’était pas dans son état normal. Expliqua l’auteur. Il s’est fait virer de la boite avant de s’attaquer à la première voiture sur le trottoir. Deux rétroviseurs et une jante plus tard il a détalé comme un lapin quand les flics sont arrivés au coin de la rue.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre à vue ces photos ? Le coupa Yann d’une voix blanche.

\- Personne d’autre que moi, et il n’y avait pas d’autres photographes à la soirée. C’est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir directement, si vous gardez cette enveloppe vous serez le seul détenteur de preuve du comportement de votre poulain.

Yann ne savait comment réagir, s’il montrait une trop grande inquiétude il allait attirer l’attention et s’il restait sans rien dire il se présentait comme un patron laxiste. Mais l’homme en face de lui ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mauvaises choses, après une courte discussion ils actèrent la mise sous silence de leur rencontre et des photos prises en échange de quelques infos bénignes.

Le paparazzi ressortit de l’étage Bangumi aussi discrètement qu’il était rentré alors que quelques minutes plus tard Yann le quittait à son tour.

\- Je reviens avant le début de l’émission.

Avait-il crié sans qu’on ait le temps de lui poser de questions. Martin n’était pas dans les locaux, on lui avait donné sa journée après l’heure tardive de la fin de tournage de son prime spécial. Une fin de tournage qu’il avait visiblement un peu trop fêté.

Au mépris de quelques limitations de vitesse l’animateur retrouva l’immeuble de son journaliste en un temps record. Sans prendre la peine de s’annoncer il profita de la porte laissée ouverte par le postier pour se glisser dans le hall et monter quatre à quatre jusqu’à la porte de Martin.

\- Martin ouvre moi tout de suite !

Cette fois ci il ne se fit pas attendre mais avant même qu’il ne puisse dire un mot Yann lui lança les photos à la figure et le repoussa à l’intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Maintenant ça suffit Martin il faut qu’on se parle.

Encore sous le choc le brun passa par toutes les émotions en observant les photos qui le représentaient. D’une main tremblante il reposa les clichés avant de rejoindre son patron au milieu du salon.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu nous fais le coup, c’est soit tes crises de soirée, soit ta timidité impossible. Il me faut une explication maintenant, on est passé à deux doigts de retrouver ça en première page je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser bousiller ta vie comme ça.

\- Ce n’est pas si simple. Bredouilla Martin les joues rouges. Tu pourrais ne pas comprendre…

\- Mais tu peux me dire que tu as deux frères jumeaux je m’en fiche, je veux juste comprendre Martin ! Je veux t’aider...

~~~~

\- Un trouble dissociatif de l’identité…

Yann avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, à assembler les paroles lourdes de Martin aux maigres connaissances qu’il avait de la situation. Cela faisait plus d’une heure que son ami tentait de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, mais les mots avaient du mal à s’aligner, comme si même pour le jeune homme les choses n’étaient ce qu’elles étaient vraiment.

\- S’il te plait comprend moi Yann…parfois je ne suis juste plus le Martin que tu connais, mais au fond je suis toujours là. C’est…c’est compliqué.

La tête basse, les mains enter les genoux, l’animateur tentait de trouver les mots lui aussi, ne pas se montrer perdu, ne pas laisser Martin comme un incompris.

Les choses n’étaient pourtant pas si dure, le comportement de Martin était une pathologique psychologique. Pas encore reconnue en France mais qui se faisait de plus en plus remarquer. Pour le journaliste elle était engendrée en partie par l’adrénaline, quand la pression retombait de trop, pendant des vacances ou un congé prolongé sa personnalité profondément timide et mal dans sa peau venait s’imposer. Une personnalité tirée de sa petite enfance où il avait grandi dans l’ombre de deux grands frères et une grande sœur, et où sa voix ne comptait pas vraiment.

Cependant quand il était soumis à une pression trop forte, instable et mélangée à la fatigue ou un peu d’alcool, une personnalité plus sombre venait prendre place. Martin avait toujours tout fait pour la contrôler au maximum, la sachant néfaste et dangereuse.

\- Je contrôle peu mes autres personnalités, parfois je lâche prise…

\- Et pour le boulot ? Toussa Yann.

\- C’est bien pour ça que je ne tiens pas tout le temps, au boulot je me force à garder ma propre personnalité. Il y a des fois je dois me laisser aller, c’est comme un mécanisme d’autodéfense. Je suis désolé Yann je ne pensais pas pouvoir aller si loin. Je…je me soigne tu sais, je vois une psy renommée, elle s’intéresse beaucoup à mon cas et à ceux des autres. J’ai appris à savoir faire la part des choses pour garder le contrôle là-haut, on ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation.

Le montagnard aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, lui dire qu’il comprenait, qu’il allait l’aider, que cela allait passer et que dans quelques jours tout serait oublié. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. D’un geste un peu gauche il posa une main qu’il voulait rassurante sur le genou de son cadet et sourit doucement.

\- Au contraire, maintenant je suis là, avec toi.

~~~~

Deux ans plus tard.

Le train ralenti quelques mètres avant l’arrivée en gare. Le mouvement entre les rangées des voyageurs trop pressés tira Yann de son sommeil. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passé, sa casquette baissée devant les yeux et ses écouteurs dans le fond de ses oreilles, il avait rattrapé quelques heures de sommeil.

Le soleil du Sud brillait depuis les vitres polie mais il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait pour le début des vacances.

Tirant son sac sur son épaule l’animateur remonta la voie espérant à chaque poteau apercevoir le visage de celui qui aurait dû l’attendre là ; mais ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il entra dans le hall sans n’avoir croisé personne. D’un geste futile il composa une dernière fois le numéro de Martin, sans aucune réponse.

\- Martin…on ne peut pas te laisser seul deux jours. Murmura Yann avant de héler un taxi.

La course dura une bonne demi-heure, les menant jusqu’à l’extérieur de la ville au Vieux Port légendaire. De là se détachait quelques maisons privées, essentiellement louées par des touristes désireux de calme et de tranquillité. Martin et Yann avaient louée l’une d’entre elles pour les deux premières semaines de vacances d’été. Le jeune homme avait devancé le producteur de quelques jours le temps que ce dernier ne « ferme boutique ».

\- Martin ? Tu es là ?

Le simple silence répondit au nouvel arrivant mais Yann avait une bonne idée d’où le retrouver. Par coup de chance il déambula dans la haute maison inconnue et retrouva les chambres. Dans la plus grande d’entre elles Martin avait déposé leurs affaires ; ce même Martin assis silencieusement sur le lit.

\- Laisse-moi parler au vrai Martin s’il te plait.

\- Je ne peux pas. Souffla une petite voix timide.

\- Bien sûr que si tu le peux,, tu as juste à lui laisser la place, je suis là maintenant.

La conversation pouvait paraitre un peu irréelle ; physiquement Martin était bien là mais c’est sa personnalité timide qui avait pris le contrôle. Deux ans qu’ils travaillaient ensemble pour gérer ce trouble. Deux ans que Martin avait accepté que quelqu’un entre dans sa vie en toute connaissance de cause. Il y avait d’abord eu des rendez-vous avec sa psychologue, puis de longues discussions, et Yann avait fini par discuter avec les deux autres personnalités de Martin pendant quelques heures.

Il était toujours mal à l’aise devant ses changements entre les phases, mais au fil du temps l’animateur avait pris confiance. Une confiance folle qui les avait poussé à noter un net rapprochement entre eux. Au-delà de l’aide précieuse et protectrice entre les deux hommes, s’était tissé un lien plus fort. Un lien presque naturel, un peu enfouie depuis le jour de leur première rencontre. Un lien qui à force de se dévoiler de plus en plus avait fini par devenir aussi fort que l’acier.

\- Allez s’il te plait.

Mais Yann savait que cela ne servait à rien de parlementer, sa parole n’avait aucun effet sur les personnalités de Martin, seul un élément psychique pouvait offrir au vrai Martin assez de temps pour reprendre le contrôle.

Un élément que les deux hommes avaient trouvé, un soir un peu par hasard ; un élan de fatigue après une journée à combattre le Martin débrayé. Yann n’avait pas vraiment réfléchit à son acte, il avait agi presque par instinct. La seconde suivante il retrouvait le regard clair du son journaliste, un peu perdu par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Tu m’as fait revenir. Avait-il murmuré avant de laisser allez un large sourire.

C’est depuis cet instant que Martin avait enfin accepté la présence de Yann, il n’avait plus la crainte de lui faire peur ou que l’une de ses personnalités ne lui dise des choses qu’il ne pensait pas vraiment. Il savait à présent comment le faire venir, une chose que personne d’autre n’avait réussi à faire depuis l’apparition de son trouble.

\- Reviens-moi Martin.

Yann s’était assis aux côtés du jeune homme, sa main avait glissée sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres se sont alors chastement posées sur celle de Martin, les liants en un baiser doux et passionné. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, sa main libre glissant sous le T-shirt de son compagnon, faisant parcourir de frissons sa peau encore blanche. Du refus à l’approbation Yann n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Martin avait repris le contrôle. Rien qu’en son baiser il avait retrouvé l’homme qu’il aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous n'avez pas vu le film Split je vous le conseille vivement car ce texte s'en inspire profondément. Pour le reste le Bartheill est prétexte à tout... Enjoy !


End file.
